


Силы на веру

by Celiett



Series: Killugon Alphabet [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Если понадобится, у Киллуа хватит сил на то, чтобы верить за них двоих.





	

**Author's Note:**

> немного au: возраст аллука гону вернуть не смогла.

– Киллуа! – восклицает Гон сразу же, стоит только появиться на пороге. 

Он приподнимается с вороха подушек, совершенно позабыв о сползшей по одеялу вниз книжке, которую ему, видимо, принес кто-то из персонала, чтобы не было так скучно проводить часы бодрствования. Страницы мнутся, шумно шуршат, и Киллуа, цепнувшись взглядом за выбившийся краешек, так и остается стоять в дверях. Он уже успел забыть, насколько чуток слух Гона, а теперь – невольно задумывается о том, что его шаги наверняка были слышны даже из коридора.

Сейчас Гон выглядит гораздо лучше, чем когда Киллуа навещал его в последний раз: едва дышащего, завернутого в бинты точно в саван, но, вместе с тем, несоразмерно большого. Гон и сейчас-то совсем не кажется маленьким, а ведь Киллуа еще не видел его в полный рост. 

В новый полный рост, поспешно напоминает он себе, до боли прикусывая щеку изнутри.

Гон изменился не сразу, постепенно, словно рассчитавшись за одолженную у кого-то сверху силу годами собственной жизни. А Киллуа до самого конца не мог понять, отчего же ноша на его спине так стремительно наливалась тяжестью, точно он нес не подростка, а кого-то… кого-то, кем Гон совершенно точно не был. Но тогда размышлять над этим времени не было, и Киллуа прилагал все силы, держал Гона так крепко, как только мог, безостановочно считал секунды, всем сердцем надеясь, что ни одна из них не станет последней.

Только потом, добравшись до своих, Киллуа с ужасом осознает – Гону и в самом деле пришлось заплатить. Так, как никому из них еще не приходилось.

– Иди сюда, Киллуа, – машет ему Гон, подзывая ближе, и улыбается так широко, как некогда делал это он-четырнадцатилетний. Заострившееся лицо на короткий миг кажется Киллуа таким до боли в груди родным и знакомым, что силы сделать первый шаг находятся сами собой. 

– Как ты? – выдавливает он, неловко замирая у кровати. А затем, коротко осмотревшись, быстро придвигает поближе стоящее у стены кресло. 

Скатившаяся по сбившемуся одеялу книга едва ли не падает Киллуа на колени. Гон садится, распрямляя широкие плечи, а затем смотрит так долго и пристально, что Киллуа становится не по себе. Жутко и странно, от всего, буквально от всего: от нескольких последних дней, от чертовой больницы и Гона, совсем уже взрослого, непривычно серьезного Гона, каким он мог бы стать всего через десять лет. 

Киллуа сглатывает, нервно сплетает пальцы, но долго смотреть Гону в глаза почему-то не может. А тот придвигается, насколько хватает места, крепко сжимает рукой небольшой подлокотник, а второй – долго трогает Киллуа за лицо и плечи горячими пальцами так, что становится и в самом деле жарко. Ладони у него большие, широкие, но совсем чуточку дрожащие, точно от волнения. И Киллуа млеет под их лаской, расслабляется пусть даже против воли, хорошо же так, очень-очень хорошо, как не было уже долгое время. 

Но Гон замирает – подушечка большого пальца гладит Киллуа по нижней губе, – а потом произносит так тихо, что Киллуа едва разбирает.

– Мне очень жаль, – и снова улыбается болезненно виновато, отчего в груди Киллуа все тяжелеет.

Он ведь и не думал до этого момента, а какого же будет самому Гону очнуться в новом теле, таком большом, сильном, но совершенно неуклюжем, растерявшем былую ловкость и сноровку. Какого ему будет осознавать, что он лишился столького времени, стольких надежд и возможностей. И что именно почувствует, наконец-то увидев Киллуа так близко, совершенно не изменившегося, все еще по-подростковому нескладного, угловатого и, вместе с тем, теперь такого маленького… 

Слюна во рту отдает горечью, сердце глухо бухает где-то в горле, и Киллуа сам вскакивает на ноги, сам тянется вперед, к Гону, ловко скользнув меж повисших в воздухе рук. Он обнимает Гона за шею, вжимается всем телом, вцепившись пальцами до глухого треска в собравшуюся складками у воротника ткань больничной пижамы, и тянет, тянет к себе вниз, слепо шаря губами по лицу, куда только может достать. Кожа под ними горит, но само тело – слишком напряжено, слишком неподвижно, как если бы Киллуа совершил что-то дурное, что-то неправильное. 

И на несколько долгих секунд и в самом деле кажется так, но потом – уже Гон целует его, уверенно и глубоко, легко раздвинув языком губы так, как делал уже бесчисленное количество раз. 

Его руки смыкаются вокруг Киллуа в кольцо. 

Все будет хорошо, скажет потом Киллуа, когда сил на ласки уже не останется, а желания отстраниться – тем более. Теперь-то обязательно будет хорошо. Они найдут способ повернуть все вспять, вернуть безвозвратно потерянное, чтобы прожить эти десять лет так, как должно, как будто бы ничего плохого и не было вовсе. 

Ведь даже если Аллука не смогла, то обязательно сможет кто-то другой, разве не так? Нужно только постараться, только поискать, хотя бы попробовать. 

Гон тогда рассмеется, тихо, обдав горячим дыханием волосы на макушке Киллуа. А затем – прижмет его к себе еще крепче, словно решив что-то для себя в этот самый миг. Но что – уже было неважно.

Если понадобится, у Киллуа хватит сил на то, чтобы верить за них двоих.


End file.
